The Aftermath: Kingdom Hearts Collections
by The Authist That Never Was
Summary: Prediction to what happens after Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. As you all remember, I had a 6 chapter story running. Now I have condensed it to 2 chapters, and expect more to be added, It doesn't end at chapter 6 anymore.
1. Appearance

Disclaimer: I do not own Square-Enix or Disney.

The Aftermath of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories

Note: This is entirely prediction; the true outcome might be completely different.

Also, most of this you wont get unless you beat the Sora story of Chain of Memories.

Sora wakes up to the sound of a small buzzing noise. "Eh.. Where am I?" He wakes up to the face of a smiling girl he does not recognize. "Who are you?" She replies "Er. I'm Naminé. You.. Knew me. I don't really have any time to explain. We must leave." Sora states in confusion

"What? Uh, Okay." Sora and Naminé begin walking downstairs, when he sees somebody pass by. "Riku! What are you doing here?" Riku, now that he finally found Sora. realizes that Sora doesn't remember anything from Castle Oblivion. "Oh, um hey... Well, I uh. got lost and was looking for you?" Sora, Riku and Naminé begin walking downstairs.

Sora is thinking about the last thing he remembers. He remembers being in a large open field. Next thing he knows, he waking up in some machine. "So what's going on?" Sora asks. Naminé says "There is somebody you need to see." Sora walks outside. "Kairi? Oh my god…. Kairi!"

"Kairi!" Sora runs forward, only to find Kairi disappearing. "Where's Kairi!" Naminé looks at Sora. "Some things must be revealed. Other times, it is best to find out later." Riku also wants to know what happened to Kairi. "What are you talking about?" Naminé just looks on, "I must go now. But first, you need some way to get around. I understand. Kairi is waiting for you." She disappears and in the place of her appears Sora's original Gummi Ship. He turns around. "Riku, I know you know what's going on."

Riku tells him everything he knows (basically everything that happened in KH: CoM Sora Story.) Riku goes inside the "Excalibur" (as he calls the ship) and begins to turn it on. "Are you coming or what Sora? Remember what she said, let's go find Kairi."

"We wont be able to" Sora says in despair. "The walls have been sealed. Ansem is gone, and that means so is Kairi." Riku looks at Sora. "What made you think he's gone?" Sora starts walking to the ship. "Because I defeated him in The End of the World, remember?" Riku replies "well, if we can't leave to any other world, then Kairi must be on this world."

Sora and Riku begin the search for Kairi. "Oh, where could she be!" Sora said. "Wait, where are Donald and Goofy?" Riku says. "I don't know. I didn't see them on the way out. Hey, Look, it's heartless! Their shouldn't be anymore, I destroyed Ansem, which means the Heartless should be gone." Riku begins running toward the heartless. "Who ever said you destroyed him?"

Riku begins slashing away, but more and more Heartless keep coming. "I COULD use some help here!" Sora begins slashing through. All of a sudden, they hear a scream. "AHHHHH!" It's a girl's voice. "Maybe that was Kairi!" They keep going through, when they see Darkside (the original heartless, he's the very first boss you fight in the first Kingdom Hearts (Remember, it's Sora's shadow)) "You again! Ugh…………." So Sora begins to attack, and once Darkside is defeated, he sees a woman lying on the floor. "Man, it's not Kairi." Riku replies "Well what did you expect?"

"Eh…." "Huh? She's waking up!" Riku begins talking to her. "Are you okay?" "Oh, yes. I give thanks to you." She stands up and does this weird wave and ends with her hands in the formation of a ball. "Thank you for stopping them. My name is Yuna."


	2. Defeat

"What, you're Yuna?" Sora said. "Yes, you seem to know me." Yuna said. "Oh, Tidus always talks about you." Riku says. Yuna looks at him. "What! You… You know Tidus? I've been looking for him. He disappeared after Yevon… and Sin… " Sora and Riku look at her like she's crazy. "Come, I know how we can get off this world" She waves her staff and Valefor comes. "Jump on!"

They all begin to fly in the sky. "I'll cast a spell so you can survive" Yuna says. "Survive what?" (Riku speaking) Yuna looks at him "Well to get through the walls that are keeping us from other worlds! Our first stop will be Spira."

When they get there, she runs to hut. Sora and Riku follow her inside. "Lulu, Wakka, I need you to keep care of these two while I prepare for the trip." Sora looks up. "Wakka! How did you get here! And why are you so older?" Wakka looks. "Hey, you're that Sora kid I knew when I was young. You disappeared and never came back! Oh, I get. See, This world, Spira, has a spin around the sun that follows an erratic path. It also has a time barrier around it. See, I get why you never came back. You went 21 years into the future, here." Sora just stares. Riku asks "Where is Yuna going?" "She's going to meet Cid and his brother at Zanarkand. I think she's going to want you to help her find Tidus. Cid is a great spaceship engineer and captain, and his brother knows his way around. I'm sure together, you'll find Tidus in know time."

Note: google "al bhed translator" and translate back into English to see what they are saying for the parts that aren't in English

"Well let's get going!" Yuna says as she walks in. She summons Valefor and they go to Zanarkand. They land in front of a tent. Cid walks out. "Rao, Oihy! kmyt du caa oui! So pnudran Yhcas ec ehceta fyedehk." Sora and Riku look at Yuna. "Oh, sorry. Cid, these two are the people who will help me find Tidus. They don't know Al Bhed." Cid says "Oh, sorry, I didn't know. Go ahead in, my brother's waiting." Yuna walks in, followed by Sora and Riku. "Oh, hey Yuna!" her uncle says. Yuna says to Riku and Sora "This is my uncle, Ansem."

Sora starts shouting, "Ansem! What're you doing here! How are you even here we…" Riku stops him, "we uh… didn't know you related to Yuna!" Yuna says, "Oh, I didn't know you two had already met." "Can we have a moment?" Sora says as he pulls Riku to the side, "What was that for? We can be friends with him! I don't even know how he's still here!" Riku says, "Well, we'll just have to deal with it. If we let Yuna know, she may not believe us, and then she wouldn't want to go with us. Plus, it's our only way to get back."

Sora and Riku walk back in. "Yna oui cina?" Yuna says to Ansem "Oac, drao lyh hud lusa fedr ic. Drao yddylgat sa frema E fyc uh Tacdeho Ecmyhtc" Yuna looks at them. "Oh, hi. Um… we must go now." Sora looks at Yuna "What were you saying?" "Oh, just some stuff, anyway, we must get going." The whole group walks into the spaceship."

In the air, Sora and Ansem begin talking. Sora says, "So, how did you get here? I mean, I last saw you when I defeated you." Ansem looks at Sora "You may think just because we're teaming up now, trouble won't come later. Dnicd sa, frah fa kad du dra ecmyhtc, Gyene FUH'D pa caaehk oui." Sora just stands there, not knowing of the upcoming danger.

Ansem is talking to Yuna. "Oui lyhd dnicd dras." he said. Yuna doesn't know what to say. "Yna oui cina? E sayh, ruf pyt lyh drao pa? Drao yna dra uhmo uhac fru luimt mayt sa pylg drana." Ansem waves his hand in sigh, and a heartless appears.

"Huh? Those are the creatures that attacked me! You created those creatures?" Sora and Riku notice what's going on. "That's not all; he tried to destroy our universe by using those creatures to rid of the planets!"

Yuna looks at him. She casts Ultima at him and forces him out into space. Yuna looks at Sora. "Now how do we get to the island?" They look outside. "Looks like you rid of Ansem in time, because there's Destiny Islands right over there." They land and run outside. "Tidus!" "Kairi!" They both come out, and Kairi starts crying. "I thought you would never come back!"


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

After some time, Ansem loses his ways and joins the forces of the good side. It is later discovered that Yuna and Kairi are sisters. Sora and Kairi begin living on Destiny Islands. To find out what their future holds, read an upcoming Fanfic

And Then Where There None?


End file.
